Us then, Us now
by xlilkissesangelx
Summary: Plot -This is set around early to middle of Season Three of Angel. Cordelia and Angel are falling in love, when a vision hits her and she is suddenly sent back into the past by the powers that be and finds herself back at Sunnydale High in her past self's body. Why has she been sent back here, how does she get back to the present and can she handle watching Buffy and Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Plot -This is set around early to middle of Season Three of Angel.

Cordelia and Angel are falling in love, when a vision hits her and she is suddenly sent back into the past by the powers that be and finds herself back at Sunnydale High in her past self.

Why has she been sent back here, how does she get back to the present and can she handle watching Buffy and Angel.

Cordy smiled at the dark haired champion in front of her.

" Angel, I'm fine really, I mean I'm a little sore but thats what you get when your training how to fight with a superhero vampire" Cordy smiles as they both walk up the stairs from the basement.

" But I never meant to hurt you,..., I wouldn't,..., its just" Angel starts to reply, concern in his voice.

" Its just you are like, a thousand times stronger than I am" Cordy grins as they start to walk behind the desk of the hotel lobby.

" Well, yeah that but,... I need to be as tough on you as possible, train you as much as I can,..., as I need the knowledge that you will always be safe " he smiles at her.

Cordy smiles back and they hold eye contact lovingly.

_Is Fred right, Is Lorne right, am I right, am I falling in love with Angel._

Suddenly the front door opens and they both look around.

" We have takeout" Gunn shouts as he walks down the stairs with Fred, both of them holding take out bags.

" Me and Gunn couldn't decide on what y'all would like, I mean Gunn said Chinese and then I said maybe Thai cause I know that y'all like Thai as I remember we ate it before, but then I thought Chinese cause everybody like Chinese right, but then Thai..." Fred begins to ramble before Gunn cuts her off.

" We got Chinese" he grins as he puts the bags on the desk.

" Mmmmm im starving" Cordelia says as she starts taking the food out of the bags and onto the tables.

" Wheres Wes?" Gunn asks.

" In the office with his books" Cordelia replies and then shouts out towards the office,

" Wes, foods here".

Suddenly a familiar pain hits Cordys head and she squeezes her eyes shut in agony and holds onto her temple as a vision hits her.

" Ahhhhh," she screams as images starts flashes through her head.

She sees a familiar building, its the the Bronze, as in the Bronze in Sunnydale, there loads of people scared inside as well as vampires, lots of vampires and then everything goes black.

Suddenly Cordelia opens her eyes and look out in front of her.

_What the...Where am I._

" Guys" she whispers as she looks around the room hoping to see Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Fred.

She looks back to the front of the room, its her old classroom at sunnydale high, and thats her old maths teacher from sunnydale high standing in front of a whiteboard, she looks around again , _oh my god its that Xander._

She looks from desk to desk, Xander, Willow,... Buffy.

She looks down herself and sees that she is wearing a red summer dress.

_I was wearing Jeans and a T-shirt like two seconds ago._

She moves her hands upwards her body, onto her face, her hair.

_Oh my god my hair, my hair is long again like it was when I was in... Oh my god, Im back in High school._

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god, Oh my god, I'm in the past, this cant be... I was having a vision and then..._

Suddenly the school bell rings and everyone gets up.

" That bell always says food " Xander jokes as he puts his school bag over his head.

" Do you always think with your stomach" Willow replies sarcastically.

" Well actually I usually always think with an organ a little lower down but I think my stomach takes a prideful second place" he replies grinning.

" And your brain takes last I heard" Buffy smiles.

" You may tease" Xander replies as Cordelia walk up to them.

" Hi" Cordelia says.

Buffy, Willow and Xander stare back at her, a puzzled look on their faces.

" Err... Hi" Buffy says with a confused expression.

" Yeah err hi,..., what date is it today" Cordelia asked.

" err..." Buffy looks at willow and then Xander before replying, " the fourth,..., the fourth of May" she replies.

" eh ha,..., and the year?" she replies back sheepishly.

The three of them look at her with amazement.

" Have you banged your head" Xander asks.

" Err no why" Cordelia sheepishly laughs again.

" Well firstly you publically refuse to talk to us and you are talking to us, in public, and secondly you want to know what year we are in" Xander replies.

" Ok guys,..., I need your help" Cordelia replies.

Cordelia sits at the table in the library opposite very confused looking Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles.

" So you are the Cordelia from the future" Giles says again, taking off his glasses.

" I am not 16 years old anymore, well I am currently I suppose, I moved from Sunnydale after graduation" Cordelia begins.

" You mean graduation that hasn't happen yet" Xander replies.

" I live in LA, I have visions, I get sent them from the powers that be to help people, and I was in the future, well my present when I got one and now Im here, back at Sunnydale High" Cordelia says.

" The powers that what" Buffy asked.

" The Powers that be" Giles replies sitting down, in a shocked manner.

" Yeah" Cordy replies.

" Who are that powers that be" Willow asks.

" They are beings of enormous power, I don't even know if they are beings at all, but they were the first to exist in this dimension, before anything really. They left this dimension millenniums ago and watch over it, guiding the forces of good" Giles explains.

" And you know them" Xanders laughs.

" Not personally no but they send me visions" Cordelia snaps back.

" you are some kind of agent for the powers that be,..., how is that even possible" Giles asks astonished.

" Its a long story,..., I was given them by someone, he had them and then he died, and passed them onto me" Cordelia sadly says, thoughts of Doyle filling her brain.

" And this person, I assume wasn't fully human" Giles asks.

" He was part human, and part demon but he was good" Cordelia explains.

" A good demon" Buffy replies shockly.

" Yes, yes,..., demons can work for forces of good believe it so there are beings with demon blood who are completely harmless" Giles replies.

" I'm yet to meet one" Buffy replies.

" Well on a hell mouth they usually tend to be the bad ones" Giles replies.

" So you had a vision and now your here, in your past body" Willow asks.

" The powers must of done it, they like to play a lot of tricks on me" Cordelia replies, " but I need to get back,...now" Cordelia expresses.

" But why would you be sent here" Giles asks.

" I don't know" Cordelia replies.

" What was your vision of" Giles asks.

" The bronze, there were lots of vampires there and loads of people they look frightened" Cordelia replies.

" Maybe that why your here to help stop them" Giles replies.

" But why show me something that has happened in the past, and then send me there, they have never done that before" Cordelia replies.

" They must be a very good reason then" Giles replies.

" Ill head out to the bronze now" Buffy replies.

" Buts its the middle of the day" Xander replies.

" I know but I better see what I can find out as soon as possible " Buffy replies.

" Ill come with you" Cordelia replies.

" Really" Buffy replies shocked.

" Hey, I'm not the little winey Cordelia I use to be, I can fight now, A..." Cordelia replies.

_I was just about to say Angel is training me, I better not mention Angel or anything about my life in the future._

" I'm coming with you" Cordelia replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside The Bronze.

" So what's life like for twenty something year old Cordelia, wait,... let me guess, glam parties, rich men, all in 300 hundred dollar shoes" Buffy snorts as her and Cordelia walk up to the Bronze.

" You'd be surprised" Cordy replies.

" What this deal anyway with you and these visions, and these powers that be guys" Buffy asks.

" The powers that be send my visions of people in trouble, they send me them so I can help them" Cordy answers.

" But how,..., you are just a regular girl, how can you stop what is after these people" Buffy says, confused.

_Great, here's the hard parts I cant answer._

" What just because I not a vampire slayer with super powers I cant help people" Cordy snaps.

" No,...,I'm just saying, it just doesn't make sense, I mean the Cordelia I know now,..., you kind of run and hide from a spider, you go to the passing out territory when you have to face a vampire" Buffy states.

" Well things have changed, I'm not in high school anymore and I'm different to how I was back then" Cordy says.

Buffy looks over at Cordy, who seems so more strong and determined.

Suddenly a crash comes from inside the bronze.

" Doesn't mean I still don't get scared" Cordelia gasps as Buffy heads in front of Cordelia inside the bronze.

" Stay behind me" Buffy orders as they both step inside the deserted bronze.

" That's fine by me" Cordy replies.

" So what did you see in this vision of yours" Buffy asks.

" Just loads of vampires and people looking very scared, like they were being held hostage or something" Cordelia answers.

" Well it doesn't look like anyone's here-" Buffy states before she turns around and bumps into a familiar person.

" Angel" Buffy says, with a smile.

" Oh god" Cordelia mummers, looking at Angel, from the past.


End file.
